


The Boy Upstairs

by superheroinstripes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry is so so in love with Louis, Insecure Louis, Kissing, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis in Panties, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Minor Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Multi, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall has a thing for Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, it doesn't last long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroinstripes/pseuds/superheroinstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moved to London for a new start from his old life, a life he didn't plan on sharing. Louis had no idea what he was getting into when he moved into his apartment,but after meeting the boy upstairs,he could really care less.</p><p>or, where Louis moves to London to get away,only to find himself cossing paths with a curly-haired boy with a crazy ass cat and maybe they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Upstairs

 

Louis didn't need some immense flat. He was one person who didn't need much room so when he slid the key into the slot of the lock of the black door with bright, golden numbers and a letter,17D, and was met with a petty flat he wasn't disappointed. It wa the fourth floor in the complex, but thankfully the place had a lift and his flat has a balcony. The complex was close to town, Louis could easily walk to the store(not that he would because he was quite lazy) and he was still away from all the traffic and noise.

 

One thing that was important when Louis decided to go off on his own was that the place let them have pets. That was because of his baby. The chocolate lab that weighed a good 15 pounds and he was still pretty small. He was a hyper puppy, only a few months old and very, very attached to Louis. Danny was his name and he was the only boy who had stolen Louis' heart. He had gotten Danny for free, he was the runt of the litter. Louis found him outside of a coffee shop, the owner giving the litter away for free and Danny was in the corner of the box all alone. The little darling had warmed Louis' heart and when he picked up the cutie, he had immediately cuddled into him-Louis had taken his home almost instantly, stopping by the pet store and getting so chow for the puppy.  He went home and cuddled with him while watching Grease. That's how he got his name; Danny.

 

Another thing that was important was that the place was friendly. Louis didn’t want live in a complex where drug deals were frequent. He wasn’t up for the sketchy life-maybe in high school, but he was older now and he refused to risk messing up his life because he moved in a flat next to the mafia(that might be a little extreme but you get his point). 

 

The flat was simple. Two bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen, one bathroom and a living room. Already furnished for Louis. Of course, he had to bring his own kitchen utensils and what not. Louis was happy to be finally moved in completely and be able to spend his first night in the flat.

 

Louis unclipped the leash from crimson red collar on Danny, letting the little pup explore and his tail wagged in excitement as he disappeared into their new home. Louis shut the door quietly, sighing out as he put his hands on his hips, the red leash still in his right hand. He glanced around the flat. This was it. He was completely on his own, other than Danny. He didn’t have anyone here in this town with him. No friends and no loved ones. He had left that all behind for this. It was oddly comforting that Louis could just start over like that. Completely new slate and it took all the baggage off his shoulders. 

 

Louis took this chance to set up Danny’s dog bed in the living room, sitting it beside the couch and not in his bedroom since the little puppy slept curled up to Louis. He then went to the kitchen, getting out the two silver dog bowls for Danny’s food and water, putting in on the floor beside the bar that was in the middle of the kitchen. He filled both bowls up and whistled for the dog.”Here, Danny boy!” He called out, the puppy soon racing into the kitchen and slipping a bit on the tile floor. He chuckled lightly as Danny slid on the floor, clearly not used to wooden floor boards and tiles.”Careful.” He said, bending down as the puppy sat at his feet and peered up at him.Louis scratched his ears and cradled Danny into his arms, kissing his soft, fur covered head. Danny licked over Louis’ face happily to show his love for his owner.

 

Louis giggled as Danny began to squirm in his arm, the puppy still energized so he let the poor thing down and he knew that soon enough Danny would run out of energy. Then he would have to cuddle up with the pup and call it a night. He sighed as Danny started munching on his food and licking into water bowl. Louis went ahead and fixed a sandwich, not actually cooking because he was quite terrible at it. 

 

So both of them ate and Louis washed the dishes he used as Danny whined to go outside, clearly having to go to the bathroom. He chuckled down at the puppy, padding into the living room to grab the leash. Whistling once again causing Danny sprint and slide to Louis’ feet, a yelp coming from the small thing as he crashed into Louis. Louis just sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled.”Clumsy thing, you.” He told the pup as he wagged his tail and Louis hooked the leash to his collar.”Let go outside.”He said and lead the dog to the door, letting Danny paw at the door and this made him sit before opening up the door.

 

He stepped down the couple flight of stairs, Danny pacing ahead of him. He swung the door open for the pup going outside, taking him around back so he didn't have to clean up after Danny. 

  
  


**

 

Sometimes Harry really wish his cat could be normal. Except that would make his life such a bore but this was the second time the cat had gotten itself stuck in the fridge in the past week. The cat looked like simple, well behaved cat. It was a Turkish Van and it had the most beautiful coat. A pure white with black and orange at the head and tail. She had been going away present from his mum two years ago. His mum didn’t want Harry to be ‘lonely’ or something like that. So him and Alex had been living in this large apartment since then. 

  
  


Harry sighed out heavily, the cat mewled from the other side of the fridge and he opened the door. She immediately hopped out and rubbed against Harry’s legs as a unsaid thank you. Harry shook his head,”You’re a fucking idiot, Alex.” He chuckled as the cat walked away gracefully to her usual place by the window. The stupid fucking cat had this thing where she liked to jump off the ledge down to the balcony at the apartment to below them. Luckily for him, no has lived in the apartment since he had moved in. So Alex can jump down there all she wants, Harry didn’t mind as long as she came home. Harry would never understand why or how the cat had gotten so weird and it was almost like she knew she was doing all this. Getting herself locked in the fridge, making death jumps to different apartments, and probably more things you would think is weird but Harry is so used to it now he doesn’t even know what normal cat behavior is. 

  
  


Harry watched as Alex jumped out the window, immediately going to the window to make sure the cat had made the jump which she did gracefully. He lets out a small breath and he just let Alex do her thing for now. With that said, Harry led himself to his little kitchen. Grabbing a small cooking pot and turning the stove on to a medium level of heat, filling the small blue pot with water then set it on the stove to boil. 

 

Harry retrieved his phone from the counter, typing in the 4 number passcode. 0-2-0-1. He answered the text messages he had, one in particular from his friend.

 

Hey, on my waaay to urs hope thts ok- Nialler

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and went to the door to unlock it so when Niall got there, he could just come in as he pleased. He went back into the kitchen and put a good amount of noodles into the boiling water then went ahead to get alfredo sauce out so he could be prepared to finish his cooking. 

 

This was a normal thing, for his friend Niall to come over when he wasn’t even invited. Harry didn’t mind really because it was great to have the blonde boy around, and Harry loved him to death. Platonically, of course. Even though, Harry was gay and Niall was Bisexual, they never had that sorta attraction to one another. 

 

Harry  sighed as the noodles were boiled and he took the pot off the stove before stirring in the sauce. He then let the food set for a few minutes and turned off the oven just as Niall came bursting into the apartment.

 

“Harry Styles, you did not warn me that there was a new, cute boy downstairs!” The irish accent clear throughout the flat as blonde racing into the kitchen.”I thought we were better friends than that. I thought we shared when there were particularly attractive boys with beautiful blue eyes and a voice like honey.” Niall sighed dreamly. 

 

“Niall, I thought you were trying to go for that guy at the bookshop. What happened to muscles?” Harry asked with an amused smile. Muscles was the guy Niall had been crushing on for awhile, the bookstore was right next to the Starbucks in town which Niall worked at and apparently the bloke with muscles and scruff on his face always came in on Niall’s shift. 

“I am, doesn’t mean I can’t flirt with pretty eyes downstairs.” Niall stated,”Have you met him yet?” Harry shook his head in response and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“No, I haven’t been out today. Is he as cute as you say?” He asked, a small chuckle escaping his lips because thought everyone was attractive. Niall nodded almost immediately and sighed out happily.

 

**

 

Louis was just getting back from his walk when the blonde boy came running into him, completely shocked when Danny yelped because blondie has stepped on his paw. He cooed at the puppy as the blonde was quick to apologize.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”The irish boy claimed.”I didn’t see you there, honestly.” Louis nodded, Danny now cuddled into his arms. The blonde reached to pet the pup’s head,” I am so sorry, buddy.” And Louis could help but smile because this stranger was apologizing to his puppy.

 

“It’s okay.” Louis said, his voice soft as he soothed the pup in his arms.

 

“You’re cute.” Niall stated, and Louis thought the blonde was talking to Danny but looked up to see him staring at Louis.   
  


“Oh, uh, thanks.”Louis said, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks

 

“Where you headed to? I’ll walk with you.” He offered,”I’m Niall, by the way.”

 

.”I just moved in upstairs.” He said  as both of them headed up the stairs,” How long have you lived here?”

 

“Oh never.” Niall laughed, a small smile of amusement on his face.” I’m actually visiting my friend, lives on the fifth floor and has for two years.” He explained and Louis nodded as Danny squirmed in his arms and licked at Louis’ face. 

 

Louis giggled at the pup’s affection,”That’s nice, um, I’ll see you around, I guess.” He said as they got up to the fourth floor and Niall walked to the door with Louis.

 

“Yeah, alright. See you around, pretty eyes.” He said, running off up the stairs to 

God knows where. Louis was blushing now and wow, he just got hit on some random irish boy named Niall. 

 

He shook his head with a small chuckle as he opened up his door, unclipping the leash from Danny’s collar and closed the door as he let the pup down. Danny barked loudly and sped off the bedroom. It wasn’t long until he heard a yelp and loud meow. Louis was more than confused, he didn’t have a cat. But there was one laying on the floor in his bedroom when he walked in, Danny barking and his little nose was bleeding. Louis gasped and quickly removed Danny from the room before carefully approaching the cat who seemed a lot friendlier with the pup out of the room. Louis soon found the collar on the cat, finding the tag and reading it.

 

Alex

If lost please return to Harry Styles.

Apartment 27E

###-###

 

Louis sighed, digging out his IPhone and typing in the little passcode before dialing the number and awaiting for the answer. 

  
  


**

 

Harry didn’t know what to expect from the phone call that was being received on his phone, clicking the answer button and shushing Niall who was going on about ‘Pretty Eyes’ as he claimed his name to be now.

 

“Hello?” Harry answered, his normal slow drawl causing him to drag out the word. He tilted his head as the voice on the other side started to speak..

 

“Is this Harry Styles?”The voice was smooth and angelic, a worried tone hinted in there as well.

 

“Um, yeah, who’s asking?”

 

“Oh, I’m Louis, and your cat is in my apartment. She’s, uh, scratched up my dog a bit and i was wondering if you could come and get her. Apartment 17D.” Louis said softly, Harry already slipping on his shoes and heading out the door.

 

“Yeah, I’m on my way down and I’m sorry for Alex, she’s a wild one, I know.” Harry chuckled and hung up as he plodded down the stairs, approaching the door of 17D. He knocked firmly on the door and the door was swung open. Harry adverted his eye down slightly to the smaller boy, Louis he was guessing. And he was breathtaking. Louis was staring up at him with sparkling, blue eyes. Harry swears if he looked outside, the sky would be the same color as those eyes. He watched as Louis pursed his thin lips as looked up at Harry.

 

“You’re the Harry lad, right?” Louis asked him and Harry swore he was gonna melt into the floor. This had to be the guy Niall was going on about.  Pretty eyes. Louis ran his his fingers over the feathery, brown hair that swooped over his forehead.

 

"Um, yeah, that's me. Alex is bothering you, and your dog, yeah?" Harry asked, in which Louis then nodded.

 

"The damn cat has made him bleed and I’m not very happy." Louis stated, a frown on his thin lips as he crossed his arms."She's in the room on the left, can you please get your cat to stop terrorizing my pup?" Harry wanted so bad to coo at Louis because he looked so damn cute with his arms crossed, but this was a stranger and this stranger is angry with his kitty.

 

“Right, yeah, sorry about her.” He apologized, following Louis through his apartment which was smaller than Harry’s just by a bit though. Harry had purposely asked for one of the big ones because he liked having so much space. 

 

Harry found Alex curled up in the floor and the cat saw him she instantly came up to rub on his legs.”Alex, you fucker, you can’t go bother the people like this.” Harry commented towards the animal, picking up the cat and shook his head. Harry turned to the smaller boy,”I am soo sorry, really. I must look like a proper idiot who can’t control his animal.” 

 

Louis looked at Harry then sighed out,”You don’t. I’m sorry, i just...I’m new and I’m just protective over Danny.” The boy told him, and Harry nodded.

 

“I understand, mate.” Harry assured Louis,”I’ll keep Alex from getting in, I didn’t know someone moved in and she’s got a nasty habit of jumping down to this place. Try to close the window so she can’t get in, yeah?”

 

Louis nodded,”Yeah, sorry for being rude.” He apologized, his hand going to scratch at his other arm and sighed out.”I got a little worked up and it’s really not your fault.” Harry nodded, and waved his hand to say it didn’t matter.

 

“It’s alright, really.” Harry assured Louis, making his way back to the door and smiled at the pretty boy in front of him.”On the bright side, it was nice to meet you, and welcome to the complex.” He told him before waving goodbye and making his way back up to his own place.

  
Harry’s mind was fuzzy, and he kissed Alex’s head as he climbed up the steps.His cat literally just lead him to the prettiest boy he had ever seen and he had never been so thankful for such a crazy fucking cat. Now he just had to get Niall off of ‘Pretty Eyes’ and back to ‘Muscles’ then he can focus on get the boy downstairs. 


End file.
